ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware the Planets Mushrooms
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 *The scene dips to black as we see a pink orb hurdle down through the atmosphere, superheated magic piercing through the cloudy green sky as screaming is heard throughout the swampy land. In a field on the far outskirts of the swamps a large explosion is seen as two people lay on top of scorched land in a large crater, a woman with orange hair and glasses sits up, rubbing her forehead, looking around, then gagging as a sickly burnt smell penetrates her nostrils. Standing up she see’s the unconscious child she was thrown out with, picking him up gently as she walks out of the small crater. Seeing what looked like a small cave not to far away, she moves towards it, it seems to go back only twenty feet with a width of sixteen feet or so, but it will suffice.* Gwen: “Doesn't seem like much, but it should provide us with some decent shelter.” *Gwen places Albedo down on the rocky floor as she walks towards a wall and sits against it with her legs stretched out,staring at the ceiling, thinking of what to do in this situation. A few moments pass as Albedo begins to stir, Gwen doesn't really notice, she just continues to stare at the ceiling with a glum look on her face. Albedo moans softly as he brings himself to his knees rubbing his eyes, looking around as his vision comes to.* Albedo: “Ugh, where in the… huh?” Gwen: “Oh hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?” Albedo: “You!? What's the meaning of this! Where is my team? Talk scum!” *Gwen stands to her feet* Gwen: “Hold on there kiddo, Now isn't exactly the time to start your shenanigans.” Albedo: “So that's how you want to play it, fine, then I’ll just toast you to a crisp!” *Albedo begins to fiddle with his Ultimatrix but, two pink cuffs form around around his hands, the weight forces the clone to drop his hands to his sides.* Gwen: “Yeah no, that is so not happening buddy.” *Gwen holding her left hand out as she keeps the cuffs in place, Albedo struggles for Abit before seeing the futility of his efforts.* Albedo: “Fine, you got me. Happy? Now tell me what's going on, what do you plan on doing to me? Torturing me? Doing inappropriate things to me? I’m a child you'll be in big trouble, almost all races do not tolerate that! Gwen: “Okay relax alright you weirdo, I wasn't planning on doing anything to you but you forced my hand, besides it's not like I want to be here with you, but thanks to your Aquila friend, were stranded on this planet! Albedo: “Aquila? That rat! He betrayed me!? I knew N’te was the only one I could trust! Now because of him I'm stuck here with you! Gwen: “Oh yeah well being with you isn't a cakewalk either, you're just like Ben but more sophisticated, it's weird...Hold up a second be quiet I’m picking up something nearby.” Albedo: “ You're the one that's talking moron.” *Gwen glares at Albedo but looks away, putting her right hand to her forehead as her eyes glow pink.* Gwen: “Shut it! someone is closing in on our location.* *The two stay silent as a low rustling noise is heard outside, slowly getting louder. At the cave entrance a weird looking being walks into Gwen and Albedo’s field of vision, back towards them, it looks to be a plant like person, similar to wildvine. The only difference being that the person had a large mushroom on it's head and a patch of grass on it's back.* Gwen: *whispers* “Maybe he’s friendly?” *Gwen looks behind her and doesn't see Albedo anywhere, not focusing on him, Gwen walks up to the plant man.* Gwen: “Um excuse me sir, we’re a bit lost, can you please tell us what planet we are on?” Albedo: *Whispering to Gwen from the back of the cave* “Are you you suicidal!? Get back here!” *The plant man turns around, face slightly obscured by dangling vines but his eyes met with hers. Gwen see’s his two eyes that looked like two black voids, Gwen’s hands start to sweat, feeling as if this person was staring into her soul.He then speaks in a raspy voice.* Plant man: “Hello there, little girl….you don't belong here, you must be a long ways from home?” Gwen: “Yes, now can you please tell me where we are?” Plant man: “You are on the lovely planet, Terranoia, and i am an Impostherba. Now then, what is a lovely morsel like yourself doing on a planet like this?” Gwen: *Thinking to herself.* boy this guy is a creep, i’ll keep Albedo hidden until this blows over.* “Well you see i was thrown out of a ship by accident and well, my friends should be looking for me as we speak.” Impostherba: “Oh is that so...it's a shame though, there won't be much for them to find!” *The impostherba shoots his left vine hand forward and wraps around Gwen’s neck squeezing tightly around it as she gasps for air. Gwen raises her right hand and tries to form an energy blast, but the pressure around her neck causes her hands to involuntarily grasp the vine choking her.* Impostherba: “Before i kill you off, i think i’ll have some fun, my how cute you look hehe.” *Drawing Gwen close to him, her face red and sweating as she struggles to remain conscious, the Impostherba’s right arm wraps around her waist, one it's his right legs lift’s itself and slowly caresses her legs, feeling her light blue stockings before slowly making its way up her skirt.* Gwen: *Voice straining and squeaking* “Albedo... help me please.” *Back in the cave Albedo has his head tucked in his knees, he looks up showing his fear struck face as he hears Gwen start to gag and cough, tears start to well up before shaking his head, his look of fear replaced with fury.* Impostherba: “There is no hope for you anymore. When i'm through with you, i’ll impersonate you and slaughter your friends!” *Before the Impostherba could proceed, a red flash illuminates the cave and a dark gray hand shoots outward and grabs the mushroom atop the Impostherba’s head, an orange burst of flames come from the hand, causing the the Impostherba to immediately let its grip go on Gwen dropping her as it attempts to put out the flames, the same hand that lit it ablaze grabs its neck and drag it into the cave. Coming face to face with Albedo who has transformed into swampfire before the “blooming” phase, Albedo tosses the Impotherba into the cave wall and begins unleashing a flurry of punches into the creature's gut, rewarding him with grunts of pain. Albedo lifts his right hand forming a fireball as he holds it the Impostherba’s face.* Neg. Swampfire: “I won't allow you to harm any more innocents, even if i have to burn this whole planet to ashes! Now die you bastard!” Albedo lets loose a spray of fire that washes over the Imposhterba, screaming in agony as it burns alive, its body shriveling and blackening before Albedo stops to torture, looking at a charred corpse, completely unrecognizable. Albedo “And good riddance.” *Albedo turns to Gwen who is sitting outside and taking deep breathes. Albedo walks up to her holds out his gray hand helping her to her feet, Albedo reverts back to human form and stares up at her before walking back to the cave.* Gwen: “Thank you Albedo, you actually saved me.” Albedo: “Whatever, don't mention it…” Gwen: “I just didn't think that you would -” Albedo: “EVER!” Gwen: “Right...well, i think i’ll just sit down some more in there.” *Gwen sits down and stares at Albedo who once again is curled up with his head buried in his knees, Gwen scoots closer to him but gives him plenty of room between them.* Gwen: *thinking* “Albedo might be super smart and all, but since he became a copy of Ben, he slowly started to act less like his galvan self and more like Ben. Now that he's a child, he seems to act like one too, except when he took out that Imposthurba. *shudders* speaking of, did something happen between those two? Albedo seemed very passionate about destroying that creature hmm…* Gwen: “Hey Albedo, can I ask you something? *Albedo doesn't answer.* Gwen: “Okay then...Albedo, you use to go and on about how you created the Omnitrix or at least had a hand in developing it, so my question is, who was that? What was he capable of?” *Albedo stays silent for a bit, Gwen gets up and sits a few feet in front of him.* Gwen: “Come on, you're one of the smartest guys in the galaxy, surely you can give me a lesson on these jerks?” Albedo: “Monsters, there not just jerks, they are absolute monsters...dare I say demons…” *Gwen’s eyes widen at the statement.* Gwen: “ Heh, yeah I can see why you think that.” Albedo: “I don't think it, I know it. They have no sympathy, they love being cruel. They're twisted life forms, Idiotic beings that kill in the name of entertainment, disgusting.” Gwen: “ What are their powers? Anything note Worthy? Albedo: “Yeah...they can impersonate anyone they want, but they are cunning in terms of deception, when there are groups of people, they usually wait for a person to be alone and then they kill that person with relative ease. Then they sneak back into the group and pick off individual members one by one. They can also manipulate plant life like a Methanosian, or Florauna.” Gwen: “Wow, I have to admit, that does sound rather intimidating. Have you ever had any close encounters with these beings?” *Albedo once again starts to curl himself up as looks away from Gwen. Gwen looks at him with curiosity, wanting to converse more with Albedo. However yet again the two are broken out of thought as the two hear talking outside, as if two or more people were having a discussion,* Albedo: “Grrr, more Impostherba!” Scene 2 *Two impostherba walk in front of the cave, their black eyes staring into it, examining.* Impostherba 2: “You said he went in this direction?” Impostherba 3: “Yes, perhaps he is resting in this cave, i did see some weird light come out from here. I say we check.” Impostherba 2: “Yes let us check.” *Before the two go any further, two gray hands shoot out of the cave and grab the surprised plant people by the waist, dragging them in the cave, a pink dome forms over unsuspecting duo, only the gray hands are in the dome, immediately as the dome went up, fire fills it, flames dancing as muffled screams are barely audible.* Neg.Swampfire: “That should do it, lower the dome.” ' '''Gwen: “Lowering the dome, be careful.”' ' *The dome lowers and vanishes leaving a few flames to dance around, on the floor are two scorch marks and the cave is noticeably warmer.” Gwen: “Yek, we need get rid of that smell, it stinks as is.” Neg.Swampfire: “I’ll see if i can fix that.” *Albedo turns into Terraspin and puts his limbs together to make a fan and blow out the ash and the rest of the nasty odor. Negative Terraspin transforms back into Albedo and walks back to Gwen.* Albedo: “You know what, you are not so bad for a Human, Gwendolyn correct?” Gwen: “Yes that is right, I've been trying to go by Gwendolyn, but everyone still wants to call me Gwen.” ' '''Albedo: “I see, well then Gwendolyn, sit down, i want to discuss the Impostherba with you. This should shed light on the matter. If we're going to be stuck here for a while, then i would like to get this off my chest.” *Albedo moves towards a small fire, left over and picks up some sticks and tosses them into the flames, creating a small campfire. The two sit on opposite sides of the flames, Albedo’s tone is turned serious as he gazes into the fire and then up towards Gwen.* Scene 3 Albedo: Hundreds of years ago i was an assistant working for Azmuth, you know that already, the Omnitrix was nearing completion but there was a few species of aliens that still needed to be coded for for the device. A group a Galvan including myself volunteered to speed up the process in order to complete the Omnitrix. All was going well. *We see a flashback of Albedo with four Galvan scientists and three Galvan soldiers. They are talking to an Appoplexian that looks exactly like rath, we see the Appoplexian put his hand out as a Galvan scientist uses a small machine to extract some blood from the big tiger like man.* Galvan scientist: “And that should do the trick, thank you sir, you are making a very big contribution to the entire Galaxy, we appreciate your cooperation.” Appoplexian: “Thank you, anything for Azmuth, hopefully all goes well with you Omni-doohickey. Now pardon me while i go suplex my buddy for swiping some of my food!” *We then see Albedo and the same group taking blood samples from other aliens, like a Vaxasaurian, Arachnichimp and a saliva sample from a Segmentsapien. We then see the ship that the crew are on, make way to the planet Gwen and Albedo are stranded on, Terranoia.* Albedo: “When we came to Terranoia, we just thought that it would be like all the other planets, we were horribly wrong, What happened here, none of us could've anticipated.” *We see the ship lower down on a mountain, we get an overview of jungles and fields, we then see the Galvan team scouting out the area, all holding flamethrowers.* Albedo: “We managed to draw out one impostherba, we extracted its DNA, bid it farewell and went on our merry way. We should have keep our eye on it.” *Albedo, starts to wince as he starts to tear up, shaking it off, he continues. We see how the Galvan crew are walking to the ship, Albedo and the four scientist huddled together as two soldiers are beside them with one behind them, we see them all walking towards the mountain, however the Galvan soldier in the back fails to notice a vine creeping towards him, and in an instant the vine envelopes his whole body, unable to call out for help or grab his miniature flamethrower, the Galvan is carefully planted into the ground as small vines wrap up the poor soul like a cocoon. The impostherba shrinks down to Galvan size as its body morphs into an exact replica of the original Soldier carefully walking behind the unsuspecting group, a smile is seen on the Galvan soldiers face as they make it up to the ship.* Albedo: “It happened over the course of a few Earth days, one by one our crew was diminishing and we all were scared.” *In space we see the Galvan ship, in a corridor we see a female Galvan scientist running frantically from something she closes a door behind her and stops to grab her breath, back in the hall out of the darkness we see another scientist walk out from the shadows his big green eyes replaced with black lifeless ones, his left arm is stretched out and wrapped around an unconscious soldiers leg. Back at the cockpit of the ship Albedo is seen with the last soldier as the two, stare at the door, Albedo and the Soldier holding their flamethrowers, the two hear knocking as a hysterical female voice is heard on the other side.* Scientist: “Please, anyone, open the door!” Albedo: “Open it, but keep your weapon on her at all times.” Soldier: “Understood.” *Albedo opens the door as the scientist falls over into Albedo’s arms, he carefully walks her to a machine, a serious look on her face, the soldier carefully keeps his aim on her, Albedo takes a spit sample from her and runs into a machine, standing away from her, the machine dings and a message is heard …* Machine: “DNA sample analyzing. DNA analyzing complete. DNA belongs to Galvan species.” *Albedo and the soldier sigh a big relief but it is cut short as another knocking is heard, before anyone can move to the door, it is forcefully breached as a large hole is ripped open by vines. The three survivors huddle together as they use the flamethrowers to push back the Impostherba stowaway, all seems calm but before anyone can react another galvan walks into the room, the first victim, the soldier, fauna growing all over him, his large black eyes stare at the three. The imposter arms shoot out as Albedo and the soldier attempt to burn it, effectively pinning them, the imposter then, shoots out multiple vines towards the female, Albedo looks on in horror as we hear a loud snapping noise, but we don't see it, the duo looks on in horror as they see vines go into her mouth, the body jerking, before being yanked out, the deed was done. Albedo manages to aim his flamethrower down to the ground as lets loose flames, that burn the impostherba, yelling as it drags its vines off of the two, the soldier also unleashes his flames, managing to burn the creature at the base, the two wait to check if the Impostherba shows any signs of life, as the two prepare to clean up the mess. The being once again rises, this time it's burnt body taking the appearance of the female scientist, the burnt “woman” stands upright and holds her hand out.* Impostherba: “Please, just let me put you out your misery?” *As soon as it finishes speaking, a small ray blast, impacts against her face, blowing chunks of plant matter all over the place, the headless body now goes limp and reverts back to a charred tangled mess of vines. Albedo looks away from the scene grabs a broom. The soldier, goes to the front of the pit and prepares to commandeer the ship and return home. Cut back to the present as we see Albedo staring into the flames once again* Albedo: “We were both traumatized that day, we cleaned up that disgusting mess and couldn't even go the bathroom alone, we soon found the corpses of our other crew mates except one, which we presumed to be the one that was taken out first by that abomination. We managed to preserve the bodies long enough until we arrived home. There we were met with grief, anger, and everything else you would expect from families hearing that their son, daughter,or brother was dead. I could not sleep for days, i even got scared sometimes and thought people around me were hidden Impostherba, i always kept a blaster on me, just in case. Azmuth talked with me, and apologized, saying how he should have kept in contact with us on a regular basis, but, it didn't matter at that point, what happened, happened and we could do nothing about it. From then on we just worked on the Omnitrix day in and day out and in about a year or so, i came around to and the threat of the Impostherba was no longer a concern to me. When that demon head you in its grip, and i heard you begging for help...I knew i could not let my fear dictate me, especially now that i have the Ultimatrix, I helped you, because the disturbing memory of seeing my comrade being killed with no remorse or care, pushed me to the edge, and i didn't want another person to fall to these monsters. *The fire starts to dim and Gwen with an astonished look on her face notices the tears rolled down the child's cheeks, Albedo starts to quietly cry as Gwen shakes the look off her face and makes her way besides him.* Gwen: “Albedo, I’m sorry, i had no idea your relation to this planet ran so deep. We will get out of here, we have each other now, you have me to take care of, and i have you to take care of. We need to put aside our differences and get survive, together.” Albedo: “I guess i should consider myself lucky, you’re being kind to me, even though i threatened you so many times and put your friends in harm's way.” Gwen: “Well a little kindness can go a long way, besides beating the tar out of each other won't solve anything, it only fuels the fire ya know?” Albedo: “Hmph i guess you're right.” *The two look out the cave as they hear what sounds like rain, Gwen gets up and makes way to the entrance, however, she sees the rain sizzling as it hits the floor, not wanting to see what that could do to flesh gets back to her spot in the cave and sits against it, once again closing her eyes as she lets the sound of rain calm her down. Albedo looks at Gwen and stares at her, he didn't know why but as he continued to examine her, the child felt something, as if the pressure of being on this forsaken planet, with danger lurking nearby was alleviated, he felt...safe. Albedo stands up and quietly walks toward her, then sits beside her, he then puts his head on her lap and lays down, curling into a fetal position. Gwen opens her eyes and looks down at him.” Gwen: “You ok there Albedo?” Albedo: “I just don't want to rest on the floor, besides using a rock as a pillow does not sound appealing at all, so i am using you as a substitute, whether you like it or not.” Gwen: “Alright, say no more.” *Gwen smiles softly as Albedo slowly closes his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to sleep but wanted to take a power nap and keep an ear out for trouble, should it find its way here. The unlikely duo listens to the pouring of rain as they think of a gameplan for later. The scene then fades to black leaving only the small flames visible before that too fades to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Impostherba debut. *Albedo opens up to Gwen. Minor Events *The planet is called Terranoia. *We see many Omnitrix DNA donors. Characters *Gwen *Albedo *Albedo's Crew Villains *Impostherba Aliens Used *Negative Swampfire (First appearance) (2x) *Negative Terraspin (First appearance) * Allusions Trivia *The name of the episode is based on the song name "Beware the Forests Mushrooms" composed by Yoko Shimomura. *The Impostherba and Terranoia were created by CAT! *I have been waiting to get to this part of the arc! Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG